The present invention is directed to beverage straws for use in containers of beverages when shipped wherein the straw contains on its exterior a miniature of the container in which it is shipped with the beverage and wherein the beverage bottler's trademark, logo or other advertising message is printed on the exterior of the miniature container and wherein the straw and mini-container may be removed from the container when the contents have been consumed.